


Flufftober #5: Sparkle

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Concerts, Flufftober 2020, M/M, allusion to the pandemic, but it isn't mentioned and isn't central, pre-concert thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Noah embarks on his rescheduled First Time Out Tour.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #5: Sparkle

Noah blinked in the glare of the stage lights as he made his way to the piano. Even though they were perfectly yellow and orange, with a hint of blue to balance things out, compared to the darkness of backstage it felt like the brightest spotlight was hitting him. He took a deep breath.

Yes, it had been months of waiting. Yes, re-ticketing and refunding had taken time (thankfully there weren’t as many refunds as he had worried there would be). Yes, re-opening sales with all the required social media posts and videos had taken a lot out of him. 

But he wouldn’t have it any other way. Here he finally was, embarking on his First Time Out **Again** Tour. And this time with the one thing—the one person—who’d been missing his _first_ first time out. As he placed his hands to strike the opening chords of _Honesty_ , ready to meet Matt’s eyes for the downbeat, he looked first into the wings where he’d been just moments ago.

He could see Dan’s eyes sparkle even in the dim darkness to the side of the curtain. Dan was looking right at him, all of his love radiating toward Noah onstage.

Noah knew without a doubt this was going to be a marvelous concert.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm going to do what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
